Five Nights At Freddys: After The Fire
by Darkgamer FNAF
Summary: A Bear, A Clown, And A Tangle Of Wires fighting crime on the streets? What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Five Nights At Freddys: After The Fire**

 **Heyoooooooooooo everybody! Dark here back again! Hope your all well and good! So I decided to publish this early because I had all the ideas! This is an AU of mine where they survive the fire in Fnaf 6! Criticism welcome! I will always accept advice! So yeah enjoy chapter one of After The Fire! Byeeee! 👋wall**

 **Also don't ask I was tired and I thought it was a good idea... But hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter One: Online

Smoke swept through the air as broken pieces of rubble lay stationary, burnt and blackened. The coloured light bulbs lay strewn over the ground cracked, the glass spilling out all over the ground,the pieces uneven and sharp. The stage itself had split in two, strips of wood scattered on the floor. The Resturant had fallen and was now deathly silent

But what of the animatronics, you ask? The stars of the show, the main attraction, the big thing everyone had come to see? Well, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were gone, consumed by the raging wildfire that had swept through the pizzeria.

But the Scraps? In the centre of the Main Room, lay William Afton, his rotting innards spilling out of his charred green body, his reign of torture finally over, the children of the world free from the pain of his knife. Now where he belongs , in hell, his internal demons haunting him forever.

Lefty, or the Puppet as he was known, was laid on the ground, his eyeballs rolled into his head the Puppet half showing out of the bear, showing her last attempts to stop Afton.

Molten Freddy was in the vents, his wires strewn everywhere like metal tentacles, his mouth wide open, showing his rusted teeth as he also lay stationary.

Scrap Baby was hanging off a table, her faceplates dangling off her face, which was contorted in pain as she realised in the last moments of her life, she had been a puppet to her father the whole time , or maybe as a show of remorse.

Everything was still.

 _Eyelights testing..._

Two emerald spots illuminated the wall opposite Baby, flickering on and off rapidly until it stopped and stayed on.

 _Scanning... Major fire damage detected..._

 _Child Capturer .385 beta Online._

Baby's claw twitched, the red light now blowing brightly.

 _Unknown power source detected ... Attempting to connect..._

 _Connection Failed..._

 _Re-Attempting connection..._

 _Connection Successfull._

 _Circus Baby is now online._

 **A/N WOW. The whole online bit was inspired by GoldenDiamond on YouTube so yeah! And also I'm really looking forward to writing this story! So hope you enjoyed this little intro!**


	2. Chapter 2- Everyone is dead Or not

**Dark bacc. Yup. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Two- Everyone is dead... Or not.

Baby say up suddenly, her emerald eyes wide with terror. Last thing she knew, a raging fire had swept through the pizzeria, killing everyone...

But she was... Alive?

In confusion she scanned around, everything a complete mess of blackness, shards of glass and broken blocks of wood.

Did that mean everyone else was still active?

Standing up, she peered into Henry's office, the 'Manager' sign charred with ash, catching eight of the old man lying dead on his desk, a lighter clutched in his blacked hand, surrounded by a pool of crimson red blood.

A cold emptiness consumed the building as Baby rollered through to the main dining room and saw her father and lefty's bodies paying lopsidedly over the broken party tables.

 _'Gone? But... How am I here?.._ She muttered , as she stared at the Rabbit and The one-eyed bear lying lifelessly on the tables.

It was then she realised that the the strange puppet being inside Lefty had ... Gone?

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, as she tried to figure out what was going on in the deathly silent place. As she got up and turned to go, a slight rustle came from behind her. She snapped round instinctively to find the bear had gone, leaving no trace behind.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she once again, scanned round with her green eyelights, searching the pizzeria for a sign of life, for a sign of Lefty.

 _'Lefty?'_ She called out hesitantly, her voice c coming out broken and distorted. Irritated, she gave it a whack and called out again, earning a clang from the kitchen, then someone trying to muffle it hastily.

 _'Who's there?'_ She said , this time more confident, her claw raised defensively.

Could someone else have survived alongside her.

As she slowly advanced, a voice spoke quietly.

'Is s-someone there?'


	3. Chapter 3- Lefty

**Hi guys! I'm back! Since you all enjoyed the last few chapters I decided its time to update!**

 **Also.. I'm sorry about the coordinated guys... There MAY OR may not be another.**

 **Petkin: There might be a trace of Michael somewhere... I'm not entirely decided yet.**

 **But anyways enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three: Lefty**

Light, padded footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen as Baby stopped, listening, until they stopped.

A Bear's head sheepishly poked out from the darkness of the kitchen.

'Hi Elizabeth..' He said quietly.

The Clown seemed a bit struck by her real name being called aloud but seemed happy to see the bear anyway.

'Charlie? Your alive too? But the fire.. It killed us... Right?' Baby asked questioningly, her faceplates shifting uneasily as she backed into a chair, 'That must mean... Father is alive too... And Freddy..' Though she did not seen too happy at the thought of the tattered rabbit rising again.

'Why the long face? I thought you liked him?' Charlie asked.

'I found out he was just using me.. Like a puppet..' She said sadly.

'Like a puppet indeed... Look, I tried to warn you... Anyway he's dead now.. Gone!' Charlie exclaimed.

Elizabeth looked up, 'How do you know? We're alive.. The other two must be too.'

'Well, hehe.. I might have to tell you something...' Whispered Charlie uncomfortably, sitting down beside the disfigured clown.

'Yes?' Said Baby, tilting her head.

'Do you know about your Fathers murders back in the day of the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?' Asked The Bear seriously.

'Unfortunately.. Yes' Confessed Baby.

'Well.. Those kids.. They ended up inside the animatronics. Gabriel inside Freddy. Jeremy inside Bonnie. Susie inside Chica. Fritz inside Foxy. And Cassidy inside Golden Freddy. Possessed them. I gave life to them. I don't know how but I did. I made them kill innocent guards. I joined in on that.

I am no better than you for the blood on our hands. I gave life to you. I survived the fire.

I thought that, if last time was to kill, then maybe this time, to do good?' Charlie concluded.

'Woah, good speech. So you gave life to me?! Does that mean I'm possessed?' Asked Baby, pretending to be a ghost.

'Yeah.. So do you agree? To do good?' Asked Charlie cautiously.

'Of course! Since Freddy's has ended they'll be no murder right?' She asked.

'Not here.. But on the streets yes... There's one more thing.. I didn't just give life to you...'

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 4- Freddy Decides To Join

**Wow, that was a long absence, I'm back!**

 **Chapter Four: Freddy Decides To Join The Team**

'Who... Who else did you revive?' Asked Baby, looking around expecting to see something jump out of the shadows.

'Freddy..' Replied Charlie, cautiously, expecting Baby to be angry, instead she shook her head and pulled him out from under the table where he was hiding.

'Come on rusty, out ya come!' She grinned, 'He might have changed, like us-' She stopped and stared at Freddy who was singing at the top of his voice.

Charlie slapped on Baby's shoulder comfortingly, who was beginning to frown, 'Guess not.'

'Freddy, we need your help' Baby said, attempting to pull him off the ceiling, but only pulling out a few wires with her claw.

'Help? I can help!' Freddy yelled excitably .

Baby grinned genuinely for what felt like the first time in years . It wasn't because someone was dead. It wasn't because she was about to commit a crime. She was happy. Something that rarely happened.

Charlie was this and smiled to herself, this is going to be good.

'We're going to fight the crime ! Instead of commit it. Although.. I might get spotted and sent back to prison... Oh well, the guards are fun to play with there!' Baby exclaimed.

'Lets not go there Baby... We need to get outside first!' Charlie pointed out.

Baby frowned, 'Yeah good point...'

Freddy suddenly perked up, 'I know a way out! I can help!'

Baby looked at him, 'Lead the way.'

They followed Freddy to a vent shrouded in darkness, smoke even now, dense, still drifting through its walls, a haunting reminder of what happened hours before.

'Are you sure this leads directly outside?' Baby asked cautiously.

'100℅ sure ma'am!' Freddy shouted, mock saluting her with his wiry hands.

Charlie climbed in first coughing a little, Baby second, excited for what was to come, prison or not, and Freddy, happy to help. For once accepted.


	5. Chapter 5- Rescue Gone Bad

**Hey Guys! This seems to be my most popular story at the minute so this crazy idea is officially a story i will finish! Also thanks to SleepDeprivedIntrovert for the reviews!**

 **Chapter Five- Rescue Gone Wrong**

Baby's green eyes scanned the dim street around her and nodded as Charlie and Freddy climbed out of the vent. Charlie placed a hand on Baby's shoulder again.

'I'm not sure this will work, Baby... I mean... Look at us! How are people going to react to you?'' She asked cautiously.

'Usually scream in terror and run but if I'm in a good mood i won't lash out. Sometimes. I can give them coffee, I like coffee. That will work. Hopefully. ' Baby replied casually.

'Freddy?' Charlie turned her head to the bear who seemed to be talking to itself, but inside she knew that the souls inside it wasn't just the loud bear.

'Uh, they usually say something about spaghetti before I kill them' Freddy replied.

'Right. As we're the _good guys_ now we DON'T USE THE K WORD. OK?' Charlie exclaimed, seeking to come to a decision.

'You said K! HAHA!' Shouted Freddy, laughing hysterically.

Baby, however seemed to staring ahead and tensing up.

'Aye, we might have our damsel in distress already... Look..' The Clown stated gravely, pointing to the end of the alley where a woman as lying on the floor, a man screaming for money.

Baby seemed excited that her first rescue mission and skidded over to the man, leaving Freddy and Charlie to watch, shell shocked.

'Hey Stranger! Is there a problem? Because if there is i can give you coffee. Or you can do it the other way where I rip your face off, but I'm trying really hard not to do that right now so help me out here.. And leave this woman alone.' Baby said to the rough looking man.

Meanwhile the man had fallen into the bin in surprise and the woman had started to dial on her phone.

'Woah! Uhh... Okay.. Um.. Well I need money and I uhh... Saw this woman?' Said the man, eyeing the claw cautiously.

'Yes.. I need the police.. I think I have the escaped robot from the Havedale prison... Okay.. Thank you...' The woman muttered into her phone.

'You can't just do tha-' Said Baby before being cut off by the woman.

'I know who are... Your the mercenary, aren't you?!'

'How did this get so bad ? I even offered you coffee!' Baby replied.

'Well look at that, looks like your going back!' The woman exclaimed gleefully.

And a sight all too familiar greeted her.

The blue and red siren of a police car.


End file.
